Indecent Mr Prince
by wind scarlett
Summary: Truly inspired from Sanji, Nami, and other crews' body swapping from chapter 663-664. T for foul languages and naughty stuffs. Sanji/Nami/Luffy.


**Note**: Recently I've been thinking about those naughty scenes Oda hinted in chapter 663-664 about Sanji, Nami, and rest of crews' body swapping. Well, it's made just for fun. Leave flames if you felt offended or else. ^^

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Indecent Mr. Prince**

**.**

**.**

**Take a Bath**

"I'm little bit sweaty, don't you think?" Sanji smiled naughtily while his hand slowly opened the warm, black uniform, which covered his new sexy body. "Mind if I take a bath~?"

"Take us with you!" Usopp and Brook quickly responded. Their eyes changed into lovey-dovey shapes in seconds. "We'd gladly wash your back—"

BUAKKKK! PLAKKK! BUAGHHH!

"We're freezing to death here! How dare you come up with that sick idea?" Nami yelled, screaming over three almost dead bodies lying on the icy rocks. Of course, all of them were still in the ice part of the island with extreme coldness.

"Shishishi…" Luffy couldn't help laughing. Both Zoro and Robin stared at each other with mutual understanding. The only busy person was Chopper, who had no choice but helping those perverts.

"Kids, listen!" Franky advised the giant children around them. "Grow up nicely and be PERVERT!"

**.**

**.**

**When Nature Calls**

Sanji took a deep breath, staring at his lovely Nami, who was now very not cute or else in Franky's body. However, his love to her couldn't be less or so. "I definitely want to pee, yet I knew I couldn't help myself peeping at your sexy genita—"

"Stop there!" Nami narrowed her eyes, clenched her teeth rather furious. _All of many people, why should Sanji have her body?_ "Fine! Let me take care of you!"

"Means…" Sanji didn't finish his words. _Nami would assist him when he peed, wouldn't she? Nami would touch him there, wouldn't she?_

"Stop that nosebleed when you're in my body!" Nami shouted angrily. "You're really annoying!"

"Ara…" Robin hid her blush behind her books, looking at those two who walked very fast toward an empty cave nearby. She could hear Sanji hissed sexily in Nami's voice, and then Franky's angry tone followed.

"Stop that horny expression, Sanji!"

**.**

**.**

**Her Wish**

"Luffy, you said you'll take care of me forever." Nami said softly to her captain. She was very desperate and she couldn't think of anything worse than Sanji kept using her body for his own good.

"Hah? Did I?" Luffy kept digging his nostrils with his finger. "If you said so…"

"Will you get my body back? Will you ask Trafalgar Law to return me to my sexy old body?" Nami continued, trying to get Luffy for doing what she wanted.

"Hmm…"

"Asking Luffy with girly gestures combined with Franky's eyes is completely disgusting, Nami." Usopp protested. "I'd better die than seeing you—"

Usopp couldn't finish his words for Nami had sent him into eternal sleep.

**.**

**.**

**His Wish**

"I'll find Law and ask him to return all of you to your original states!" Luffy stated, nearly ran when suddenly Sanji caught his arm. "Huh?"

"Wait a minute!" Sanji's voice was little trembled and shaky. "I haven't enjoyed this body yet!"

"But, Nami asked me… enjoy what?"

"I'll cook anything for you!" Sanji rather begged to Luffy there. "Just wait until I satisfy myself first!"

"And what that meant?" Nami screamed from afar. She hurriedly came closer toward her captain and her crazy cook. "What are you planning with my body?"

"His dick has taken over his brain." Zoro commented with flat tone. "He couldn't think straight."

Usopp nodded beside the cool swordsman. "Yeah, what a lucky bastard."

**.**

**.**

**When Her Heart Starts Beating**

Sanji knew he had fallen completely in love with Nami since he laid his eyes on her in Baratie Restaurant, yet he had no any ideas about Nami's feeling about him. He had saved her many times, spoiled her like a princess, and many other things. Still, Nami never said anything about their relationships. Did they have any relationships in the first place?

However, trapped in Nami's body, Sanji noticed some reactions from her. Nami's heart always beat fast when he—or she—was hanging around Luffy. Biting his cigarette sadly in deep frustration, Sanji sighed. _Oh, I should have guessed… what a damn fool I've been… _

"Sanji, are you sick?" gentle voice came from behind. Chopper stared at him intensely in his real body. Sanji had never thought that his hair would shine that lovely, and his tone would affect him that way. However, what was happening was rather unexpected. "You look pale."

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

His heart beat so fast inside. _What is happening here?_

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

"Let me check your temperature, perhaps you catch cold…" when Chopper in Sanji's body touched his temple, Sanji couldn't help blushing. The intensity and the thumping heart inside were too much for him. Was that Nami's reaction around him?

Sanji smirked happily. Well, he was obviously contented indeed. Still, he had to know one thing. Yes, just one tiny microscopic thing.

"I see, you are getting…"

"Mind playing doctor inside the cave over there~?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading this piece! Any feedbacks are welcomed gladly!**


End file.
